Donkey Kong Land 2
Donkey Kong Land 2 was the sequel to 1995's Game Boy hit, Donkey Kong Land. Produced by Rareware and published by Nintendo, it was enchanced for the Super Game Boy with different shades of color as well as a 16-bit banana border on the edges of the television screen. Like the original, it came packaged in a banana yellow cartridge. DKL2 was both a port and a partial follow-up to the Super Nintendo smash hit, Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. It starred Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong as they set off to rescue Donkey Kong from Kaptain K. Rool and the Kremling Krew. While it featured the same level names as DKC2 (except for Castle Crush, changed to Dungeon Danger; and Haunted Hall, changed to Krazy Koaster), the level layouts were brand new, as well as some of the maps. Many fans consider DKL2 to be an actual sequel in Donkey Kong continuity, because of insinuations that Crocodile Isle was risen from its watery grave at the end of DKC2 (things that support this include the fact that the blue energy life source in the Lost World no longer flows, as it burned out in DKC2, and the fact that Crocodile Cauldron and Krem Quay were combined into Krem Cauldron, although this may simply be due to the Game Boy's technical restraints). Funky Kong and Wrinkly Kong both made their Game Boy debuts in this game. All of the animal buddies from DKC2 returned, save for Glimmer the Anglerfish, despite his appearance in the picture used for the box art. Here is a list of bosses on the game : Gangplank galleon:Krow In world one, players would face a large crow in a pirate's hat. He would drop eggs at you, and you would pick them up and throw them at him. After hitting the crow a couple of times, eggs would begin to fall from the top of the screen. These would have to be avoided. Hit the crow 4 times to defeat him. Krem Kauldron:Kleaver The kleaver was a huge sword that would throw fireballs at your character. After throwing a couple of fireballs, he would fire a barrel,in which players would jump on, revealing a canonball that would have to be thrown at him. After hitting him, you would have to escape from the furious kleaver, across some krockheads. After repeating this a few times, you become in charge of a cannon. As the Kleaver flies overhead, you would have to blast the cannon at him. Repeat this a couple of times to defeat the Kleaver. Krazy Kremland: King Zing This boss was a large Zinger (wasp enemy). You would turn in to Squawks the parrot, and try to shoot him with your eggs as he flew round. After hitting King zing two times, he would move around faster, and start to create zingers . You would have to try and shoot him, while shooting or avioding the zingers. Gloomy Gulch: ' Kreepy Krow ' The boss was the ghost of the krow you encountered on world one. This time, Neckies (vulture enemies) would fly at you. Avoid them, until an egg fell. Throw the egg at Krow. Repeat this twice. Then you would climb up a rope while dodging falling eggs. Krow would be at the top. It was the same as before, only the egg would bounce and you would have to jump on it to stop the bouncing. K.Rool's Keep:Stronghold showdown There is no proper boss in this level. It's really just a screen with DK, hanging off a rope, getting pulled along the screen by an unknown force. Once DK reached the end of the screen, he would be pulled of screen, and you would move on to the next area of the game. But it is interesting to note that in the Game boy Advance remake of Donkey Kong Country 2, this level now has a boss called Kerozene, that is a massive kremling that throws swords around and breathes fire. The Flying Krock:' K. Rool ' The game's final boss. Using his Blunderbuss, he would fire cannonballs, barrels and bouncing spiked bombs at you . When he fired a barrel, jump on it to release a cannonball. You would use this to hit K.rool, but you had to be quick or the wind would pull you towards him. Compared to the original Donkey kong country 2, there are many parts of fighting K. Rool missing and is far easier to beat. Parts missing are gas balls, wind replaces K. Rool sucking you towards him with his gun, among others. In the level before the battle with K.Rool, there is a kind of sub-boss. Players would be transformed into Squawks the parrot, where they would race a bird called Screech (who could possibly be K.Rool's parrot), through a level full of brambles and Zingers. The aim of this level was to beat Screech to the finish, and come first place. The Lost World : ' K. Rool ' After collecting 47 Krem coins and giving them to Klubba (You could use this cheat to get the coins as well. At the file selection screen hold left and press A, B, A, B. You would hear a sound confirming correct code entry), and finishing the lost world, you must fight K. Rool once more. This time he was harder to beat, and had all the same features. He would still blast cannonballs, but normally more of them, with Spiked bombs bouncing above them. When you had got through this a few times, he would fire a barrel. Jump on it to release a cannonball. Throw it at him to know him off screen and unlock the 'special' ending . Trivia *Sometime you'll see DKL2 listed with a subtitle as Donkey Kong Land 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. This was removed shortly before the game was released. While no reason has been given, it's likely that they wanted to avoid making people think this was an exact port of DKC2, which had the same subtitle. Category:Donkey Kong platform games Category:Game Boy games Category:Rareware games Category:1996 computer and video games fi:Donkey Kong Land 2